Shirojiro Bertoni
Shirojiro Bertoni (シロジロ・ベルトーニ, '' Shirojiro Bertōni'') is the treasurer of the Musashi Ariadust Academy Student Council and belongs to Class 3-Plum of the said school. He also works as one of the youngest merchants in the Musashi Business Administration, and is contracted to the God of Commerce. Appearance Shirojiro has Caucasian features, with light brown hair swept back and brown eyes. His face is quite mature for someone of his age, and he has an athletic physical build, although his abilities do not require intense physical training. He is always seen dressed in the uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy. Personality As a merchant, Shirojiro makes decisions using profitability as his basis. This often causes him to be tagged a miser by his classmates, as he does not reconsider his priorities in spite of the necessity to do so. Otherwise, he is quite experienced in economics and can be trustworthy in decision-making, as long as it involves money. Plot 'Mikawa Meltdown Incident' April 20, 1648 - Testament Era Because of his occupation as both student and merchant, he is often busy monitoring the economic condition in Musashi and/or trading assets with other territories. So on the morning before the destruction of Mikawa, he notices an unusual decrease in the flow of trade from Musashi to Mikawa; this is later considered as part of Mikawa's evacuation procedures before Lord Motonobu Matsudaira initiates a meltdown that decimated most of Mikawa at that night. 'Horizon Rescue Campaign' April 21, 1648 - Testament Era Following the death of Lord Matsudaira and the capture of P-01s, all of the members of Musashi Ariadust Academy's student council is stripped of their powers, including Shirojiro, and he reluctantly joins the class in attempting to rescue P-01s from the forces of K.P.A. Italia. He devises the plan of pressuring Masazumi Honda, the only person in Musashi with its political powers intact, into joining their cause, and it resulted in a success after Toori's clever tactics. 'Musashi on England' May 4, 1648 - Testament Era May 19, 1648 - Testament Era May 20, 1648 - Testament Era Abilities Shirojiro's abilities are centered on money and assets, which allow him to easily convert monetary assets into spells that he can use to support allies or debilitate enemies. Because of his contract with the God of Commerce, combined with the ability to access assets from other gods by communicating with SANCT (a kind of Inari god), he can "borrow" the might of other people or put himself to an advantage depending on the god from which he would trade. SANCT, however, can only be accessed through Heidi Augesvarer's Mouse Erimaki. It is noted that Shirojiro's unusual style of using abilities is considered to be inefficient and can only be used by people who have the knowledge of economics and commodity prices. Interestingly, he can be considered to be one of Musashi's top 5 combatants despite being a merchant. He proved this by almost effortlessly beating Naomasa and Jizuri Suzaku. He also later solidified this by facing Tres Espana's Vice Chancellor, Takakane Hironaka and successfully forcing him to waste time during the Battle of the Spanish Armada in order for his comrades to repell the boarding team. (Takakane was strong enough to meet Futayo Honda toe-to-toe during their earlier battle) Relationships Musashi Ariadust Academy *Toori Aoi:Classmate *P-01s: Ally *Kimi Aoi: Classmate *Tomo Asama: Classmate *Masazumi Honda: Classmate *Futayo Honda :Ally *Suzu Mukai: Classmate *Heidi Augesvarer: Classmate/Girlfriend *Naomasa: Classmate *Neito Mitotsudaira: Classmate *Noriki: Classmate *Ginji Ohiroshiki: Classmate *Nenji: Classmate *Kenji Itou: Classmate *Kiyonari Ulquiaga: Classmate *Adele Balfette: Classmate *Tenzou Crossunite: Classmate *Persona: Classmate *Margot Knight: Classmate *Malga Naruze: Classmate *Hassan Furubushi: Classmate *Azuma: Classmate *Yoshinao: Ally *Makiko Oriotorai: Teacher Gallery Anime Shirojiro_body.jpg|Shirojiro Bertoni's character design (front) - Student outfit. Shirojiro_body2.jpg|Shirojiro Bertoni's character design (sideways, back) - Student outfit. Shirojiro_face.jpg|Facial expressions. Novel Shirojiro_satoyasu.jpg|Shirojiro Bertoni's character design by Satoyasu. Shirojiro_satoyasu2.jpg|Facial expressions by Satoyasu. Shirojiro_kawakami.jpg|Shirojiro Bertoni's character design by Minoru Kawakami. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Citizens of Musashi Category:Students of Musashi Ariadust Academy Category:Musashi Ariadust Academy Student Council Members Category:Male Characters